Finally Home
by JasmineD799
Summary: My own version of the end of HTTYD in Hiccup's POV!


Everything was black. I couldn't see a thing. I was scared. Was I dead? Why couldn't I feel my leg? Why was I in so much pain? I heard a familier sound. The sound of Toothless's purring, it always comforted me when I was sad. Were we both dead? I heard the sound again. It was like he was calling me, telling me to wake up.

I felt myself slowly come back to conscienceness. I opened my eyes, there he was Toothless, my best friend standing right next to me. He smiled happily when he saw I was waking up, he started to nudge at my face.

"Hey Toothless," I greeted him.

He started to lick my face. I chuckled, trying to keep him from getting drool all over me. I petted his snout.

"I'm happy to see you too bud," I said to him.

Toothless purred and stepped on my stomach with his huge paw. A sharp pain from my leg shot through my entire body.

I groaned gripping my stomach, when suddenly I realized, "w-what?" I gasped.

"I'm in my house! Uhh you're in my house!" I gasped as Toothless pranced around the room happily. "Does dad know you're here?" I asked.

Toothless just kept prancing around happily he came up to me and sniffed at me I put my hands up to keep him away.

"Uh ok! Ok," I said as he tried to lick me.

He started prancing around happily he was making a big mess. "Toothless! No no! Wait stop! Toothless! Aw come on!" I said as I started to get up.

For some reason, I couldn't feel my left leg. I stopped and pulled the cover off of my leg and stared at it in shock.

My whole left leg was gone. In its place was a metal prothetic. I gasped in confusion. I coudn't believe it. I had lost my left leg. I would never be able to run or walk the way I used to. I slowly set both my feet down on the ground still staring at my left leg.

Toothless sniffed at it. I looked up into his bright green eyes. I was still in shock. I sighed, and taking a deep breath deciding to try it out, I used to end of my bed to stand up.

I looked at Toothless who was watching me with worried eyes. I took one step, and a small pain shot through me almost making me fall. I took a deep breath and slowly took another step with my left leg, and at that moment sharp pain shot through my entire body I groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground, but I hadn't hit it I opened my eyes and looked down at something black. Toothless's large black nose, he had caught me before I could fall. He purred gently, it comforted me knowing that he would always be there for me to help me through the pain and hurt. He lifted me to my feet.

"Ok, thanks bud." I said softly as I leaned on his head and he helped me walk to the door.

As we got to the door, I reached for the handle to open it and as I did that I gasped in fear when I saw the monstrous nightmare. "Whoe!" I cried out and quickly slammed the door shut.

"Toothless, stay here." I told him. And I slowly opened the door and revealed the outside world.

What I saw outside shocked me. Dragons. Everywhere. Snotlout was leading a group of people flying on dragons, I couldn't believe it.

"I knew it, I'm dead," I said.

Then I heard my dad's laugh. "No but you gave it your best shot." He said to me patting my back. "So what do you think?" he asked me.

Then I heard voices shouting, "hey look it's Hiccup!" Someone said. And shockingly everyone was running up to me welcoming me back home.

I was more confused then I was shocked. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of this," my dad said.

"you just gestured to all of me!" I said in disbelief.

My father smiled and nodded as Gobber approached us and pointed to my leg, "well most of ya, that bits my handy work. With a little bit of Hiccup flair thrown in you think it'll do?"

I looked at it and smiled. "I might make a few tweaks" I joked.

Everyone chuckled at my little joke, I grinned and suddenly my arm was in pain I yelped and turned around to see Astrid.

"That's for scaring me," she said.

I groaned in annoyance. "What? What? Is it always gonna be this way cuz-" she grabbed my shirt and stopped me from talking by kissing. I stopped as she captured my lips and she let go. Did that just happen? Did she really just kiss me? "I could get used to it," I said.

She smiled at me, and Gobber handed me a new tail-fin for Toothless.

"Welcome home." he said gently.

I smiled at him. I couldn't believe it. Everyone excepted me now.

That's when I heard someone yell "night fury!"

I turned to see Toothless jumping through everyone. He jumped onto my uncle Spitlout's shoulder causing him to fall back and he came up to me looking at me with excitment in his eyes. Astrid and I both laughed.

"How about a flight around the village?" Astrid asked me.

I grinned at her. "Ok, but I gotta warn you. Toothless is fast."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah but Storm Fly and I have been training." She replied.

I grinned at her. "Well let's see how good really she is."

"You're on!" Astrid said.

I got Toothless all saddled up in his new saddle and tail-fin, and clicked my left leg into the stir-up. I smiled happily and looked at Astrid. She was all ready to go. I looked at Toothless.

"You ready?" I asked him. Toothless grinned and nodded his head.

I smiled as I looked all around me. The village was now different, and Berk was now in pace with the dragons.

Toothless launched up into the air. "This is Berk, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three."

Astrid and I soared happily through the village. The speed and wind the dragons made, caused someone to spill their drink. We both laughed happily.

"Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless."

"Yeah!" I cried out happily throwing my hands in the air. I heard Toothless let out a happy roar.

"The people that grow here are even more so." And that's Snoutlout joined us in our flight.

The only upsides are the pets." That's when Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff joined us "Wait for us!" Fishleg's called.

"While other places have ponies or parrots we have, dragons."

I looked back seeing my friends and their dragons following behind us. I grinned happily as Toothless flew higher up into the sky. I laughed, feeling the wind in my face and feeling the sun shine brightly over the village. I was finally home where I belonged.

Well that was my own version of the end of the movie in Hiccups POV! Hope ya'll liked it! ^^


End file.
